


Make All My Dreams Come True (2.0)

by Clexa_is_everything



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Forced Sex, G!p Anya, G!p Lexa, Hand Jobs, Lexa and Anya are trans, Light BDSM, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Teacher/Student Roleplay, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_is_everything/pseuds/Clexa_is_everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Anya/Clarke/Lexa one-shots.<br/>(G!P Anya and Lexa.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently using my phone to post so I apologise for the layout.  
> I will fix this as soon as possible.
> 
> This is part of a chapter from the original with some slight changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently still using my phone to post so I apologise in advance for the layout and will try and correct this as soon as possible.
> 
> This is a part of a chapter from the original with some slight changes.

Clarke was lay on her stomach in the middle of the bed when Lexa Walked into the room.  
She walked over to the bed and lay down next to Clarke. "Hey, what's wrong?" She questioned.  
"Hmm...nothing. I'm just stressed" Clarke mumbled, her head resting on her arms.

 

"How about I give you a massage and make you forget everything?" Lexa suggested as she played with Clarke's hair, her fingers gently massaging her scalp.  
"Yeah, that sounds great" Clarke replied huskily.

Lexa untangled her fingers from the golden locks and moved to straddle Clarke.  
She let her warm hands slip under the hem of Clarke's shirt and began to caress her sides, earning a hum of approval from the body below her.  
She let her hands slide further down Clarke's back, coming to a stop at the base of her spine.  
Maybe this was a bad idea. She could feel herself getting hard. Images of her taking Clarke like this started to cloud her mind.

 

Clarke could feel the hardening length pressing into her ass and let out a moan at the feeling.  
"mmm Lex" she moaned, moving her head to the side.

 

Lexa's hips jerked forward at the moans coming from Clarke. She began to grind her bulge into Clarke's ass as her hands moved up under Clarke's shirt, slipping around her front to gently squeeze her plump breasts.

 

Clarke's breath hitched and she felt the heat building between her legs "mmm Lexa" she moaned. She raised her hips slightly, pushing up into Lexa's now semi erect length. "Take me" she whispered. At those words, Lexa's dick twitched in her pants. She once again began to grind her hips forward into Clarke before removing her hands from Clarke's breasts and letting them trail down to the top of Clarke's pants. She leant over Clarke, her teeth grazing the skin of her neck before whispering in her ear "No, Clarke....take me!". Giving a final thrust of her hard length into Clarke. 

 

Clarke whimpered at the feeling. She wanted it so badly. She wanted Lexa thrusting into her, splitting her open, claiming her. 

 

Lexa lifted Clarke's hips, pulling her pants down and off her legs. The view of her soaked panties made her dick throb in the confines of her pants, pre cum started to leak through her boxers. She repositioned herself above Clarke, shifting her weight onto one arm beside Clarke and running her free hand over her soaked panties. "All this for me? You're so wet, baby" she husked. 

 

Clarke opened her legs wider, hips jerking into the bed as Lexa rubbed her over her panties. Wishing so badly that she'd just slip past the fabric and enter her. "P....please, Lex. I need you In....Inside" she choked out. 

 

Lexa removed her hand and pulled Clarke's panties off, Clarke lifted her hips up to help her. She spread Clarke's legs and ran her long fingers through the wet, dripping folds. Humming in approval. Clarke whimpered when Lexa suddenly stopped and was about to protest when she felt something else in their place. Lexa had managed to remove her pants and boxers in record time, her bulging length bouncing free and standing to attention. She grabbed her dick at the base and ran it through Clarke's warm, wet folds. She positioned herself so her hands were either side of Clarke and thrust her hips forward, the head of her dick bumping against Clarke's clit with each thrust. 

 

"Oh Fuck, Lex!" Clarke cried out. 

 

On the next thrust forward, she moved her hips slightly higher and slipped her dick past the slick folds and into Clarke's pussy. Tight velvet walls welcomed her, pulling her dick in deeper. She thrust in and out at a fast pace, gripping Clarke's hips. "F..Fuck, Fuck me, Lex" Clarke panted. The feel of Lexa's dick thrusting deep into her was heavenly. 

 

As Lexa was fucking Clarke, she moved her hands to rest on Clarke's ass. She prised her cheeks apart to reveal the tight pink bud begging to be fucked. She faltered slightly, her hips losing their rhythm. She spat on the pink bud before letting a finger push against the tight opening and pop past the tight ring of muscle. Clarke whimpered below her. "Oh my god....SHIT....FUCK!" she screamed out when she felt a finger pass by the tight muscle and into her ass. "F....Fuck my ass, Lex. Fuck that tight little hole!" She begged.

 

Lexa began thrusting her finger into Clarke's ass as she thrust her dick faster and deeper into her tight pussy. Clarke was panting below her. She removed her finger and quickly removed her length from Clarke's pussy before grabbing her hips and pulling her up. Clarke had her head pushed into the duvet, her ass in the air. Spread wide open for Lexa. She was so close. 

 

She felt Lexa move on the bed and heard the familiar noise she associated with the bottle of lube. A few seconds passed by and she felt Lexa's hand back on her hip. Lexa moved back to Clarke, gripping her hip again. She lined her now lubed dick up with Clarke's tight hole and pushed the tip inside, making Clarke gasp and moan out. She let Clarke adjust before gripping Clarke's other hip and thrusting forward, deep into her ass. 

 

"Oh Fuuuuuck!" They both cried out. The door flew open. 

 

"Oh Fuck indeed!" Anya growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> *accepting prompts*


	2. The Punishment

"Oh Fuck indeed!" Anya growled.

 

Both Lexa and Clarke's heads shot up.  
"You couldn't even wait for me?" She said as she closed the door behind her and stalked over to the bed.

 

Lexa hurriedly tried to remove her dick from Clarke.  
"Oh no, don't stop on my account" Anya interjected.  
Lexa could feel the redness rising up her neck towards her face.  
"Stay inside Clarke and get on your back, Lexa!" Anya ordered as she removed her shoes and pants, making her way towards the bed.

 

Lexa did as she was told. The shift in position caused her to go deeper into Clarke. She was so close and she was betting Clarke was too.

 

Now at the end of the bed in front of Lexa and Clarke, her cock has gone from a slight bulge to fully erect at the thought of Lexa's punishment.  
"Tsk, Tsk Lex. Wanting to fuck Clarke's ass all by yourself....such a greedy slut" she husked.  
Lexa's dick twitched inside Clarke when she heard Anya's voice. She knew she was in trouble and she loved it.

 

Anya picked up the bottle of lube that Lexa had left on the bed and squeezed it out into her palm. She ran her hand up and down her shaft, coating it liberally.  
"Seeing as though you wanted Clarke's ass all to yourself" she said as she took her cock in her hand and moved closer to Lexa.  
"I'm going to have your ass all to myself".

 

As she spoke those words, she pushed the head of her solid cock against Lexa's tight hole, pushing past the ring of muscle when Lexa snapped her eyes shut.  
"ANYA.....FUCK!" Lexa cried out.

 

"Take it, baby" Anya whispered sexily as she pushed in deeper until she was fully sheathed in the tight hole.

"Oh sh...shit. Fuck, Anya....you're so big" Lexa panted.

 

Anya began thrusting into Lexa. In and out, In and out. Pulling groans and whimpers from her.  
The force of her thrusts caused Lexa's dick to move inside Clarke's ass.

 

Clarke shut her eyes at the pleasure, the wetness dripped from her pussy and over Lexa below her.  
She gasped when two of Anya's fingers entered her pussy, curling and hitting that sweet spot.  
"Oh Fuck, Oh shit. Anya, Fuck that's s...so good. D...don't stop, don't stop" She screamed.  
She could feel her orgasm looming. Throwing her head back, she gripped onto the body below her.

 

Lexa was so close. The feeling of Clarke's ass contracting around her dick and Anya's cock fucking her tight hole was too much.  
"C....Clarke" She choked out.

 

Anya picked up the pace. Thrusting deeper into Lexa's ass and thrusting her fingers harder into Clarke's dripping pussy.  
She felt Clarke's walls flutter around her fingers so added a third, making Clarke cry out.  
She felt Lexa's ass clamp around her cock and her own orgasm threatened to take over.  
She thrust one last time into Lexa's ass and stilled.

 

Lexa whimpered at the sudden cease in movement.  
"Cum for me you bad little girl" Anya growled as she brought her free hand down to spank Lexa's ass and quickly Jerk her hips forward.

 

"Oh Fuuuuuck, Oh Anya, Fuck!" Lexa panted as her ass clamped around Anya's cock. Her eyes rolled back and she shot spurt after spurt deep into Clarke's ass.  
Clarke moaned at the feeling of Lexa's hips jerking up, pushing her pulsing length deep into her. Filling her hole with warm cum.  
"oohhh I'm so close" she whimpered, digging her nails into Lexa's skin.

 

Anya resumed thrusting three of her fingers into Clarke's pussy.  
"Anya, Anya....Fuck....sh...shit, I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh Fuck!".  
Clarke cried out as her walls Clamped around Anya's talented fingers. The feeling of Lexa's dick still filling her ass pushed her over the edge.

 

Anya felt Clarke's walls clamp around her fingers and then a flood of liquid hit her.  
"Shit, babygirl" she husked as she pulled her cock free from Lexa's ass. Pumping it furiously, she covered Clarke in cum.  
"Fuuuuck....Shiiiit" she groaned as she milked the last drops of cum from her cock, making sure every drop landed on Clarke and dripped down her pink pussy.

 

Still panting and coming down from her high, Clarke moved from on top of Lexa. Letting her dick slip gently from her ass.  
She rolled onto the bed. "Oh shit...Ohmygod!...wow!" She exclaimed.

 

"Wow. That was.....something else" Anya laughed.  
She rolled Clarke over onto her back, watching Lexa's cum drip from her hole and onto the sheets.  
"That was hot!" She said as she kissed Clarke, pushing her golden locks to one side.

 

"I think I'm dead" Lexa groaned from her place on the bed.

 

Anya moved on the bed to straddle Lexa, grinding her hips into her, sliding her cock against Lexa's dick.  
"Oh, I'm not done with you yet" she snarled.

 

Lexa's hips bucked up into Anya.  
"W...What?" She stuttered.

 

Anya smirked and tangled her fingers in Lexa's brown locks, sliding her cock harder against Lexa's hardening dick.  
"I told you....I want your ass all to myself. You've been a bad, bad girl".

 

Lexa gulped and looked towards Clarke, her dick twitching as Anya's cock slid along it.

 

"Don't look at me" Clarke said as she moved off the bed "I'm not going to save you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> *accepting prompts*


	3. Don't wake Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy!Anya prompt. (Pt.1)

Returning from a night out of heavy drinking, a very drunk Lexa and Clarke stood at the door of their apartment fumbling with the keys.

 

"Claaaaarke, Hurry up" Lexa whined as she moved behind her and slipped her hands up her dress.

 

Clarke finally managed to get the key in the lock and opened the door.  
Lexa followed close behind, closing the door and pushing Clarke against it.  
Slipping her hands up Clarke's dress again, she rubbed Clarke through her panties and felt the wetness seeping through the fabric.

 

"Lex, I need you inside" Clarke breathed out. Her breath hitched when Lexa moved her panties to the side and slipped two long fingers deep inside her. Beginning to thrust in and out at a painfully slow pace.  
Her head fell back against the door with a thud as she let out a quiet moan, canting her hips allowing Lexa to brush against that soft spot that drove her crazy.

 

As she was thrusting her fingers in and out of Clarke, she began to unbuckle her belt with her free hand and unzipped her pants. Pulling her erect length free, she thrust her hips forward so she was pressing against Clarke.

"Look how hard you make me" she breathed out.  
Slipping her fingers out of Clarke's tight pussy, she picked Clarke up and slowly brought her down onto her dick.  
Once she was fully sheathed inside Clarke she began thrusting in and out. Lifting Clarke and dropping her onto her throbbing dick with such force.

 

"Oh fuck, Lex....right there....don't stop".

 

She picked up the pace of her thrusts, hearing the soft thud of Clarke's head connecting with the door when she threw it back.  
Clarke's moans and whimpers grew progressively louder.  
"Ssshhh, Clarke. You'll wake Anya......Oh fuck, oh fuck...I'm gonna cum" Lexa groaned as she felt the pressure surging up her shaft.

 

And that's when it happened....

 

Suddenly, the light switched on and a voice broke the moment.

"You're going to cum are you?"

 

Clarke's eyes opened wide.  
"Anya!" She called out in surprise, her arms tight around Lexa's neck holding her in place.  
She heard Lexa gasp below her and freeze before her hips jerked upwards into her and she felt her dick pulsing. She felt Lexa shoot rope after rope of cum deep into her pussy, filling her up.  
That threw her over the edge and her walls clamped around Lexa's solid shaft, milking her as she came.  
She groaned into Lexa's neck as she rode out her high.

 

Lexa slowly and gently removed her length from Clarke and guided her back down, her seed dripping from her pussy.  
She slowly turned to face Anya, head down as she tried to force her slowly shrinking length back into her pants.  
Before she could get it back in, Anya surged across the room and stood before her.

 

"There's no need to put it away" Anya husked, breaking the silence.  
Anya took Lexa's shaft in her hand and gave it a sharp tug, making Lexa's hips jump in response.  
She moved her body closer to Lexa, wrapping her left arm around her neck and pulling her close to whisper in her ear.

 

Beginning to slowly pump up and down Lexa's once again hardening shaft, she spoke to her.  
"Leaving me out again? You're going to hurt my feelings, babygirl......do you not want me to make you feel good anymore?".  
She put on a little pout as she pulled back to look Lexa in the eye.

 

Lexa suddenly sobered up a little bit. Shaking her head, she proceeded to answer Anya. "N...No. I didn't mean to....I wasn't leaving y..".  
Anya cut her off by tugging her shaft sharply.

 

"Why don't you take Clarke to the bedroom and wait for Daddy to come and make you both feel good. How does that sound?".

 

Lexa gulped at the words that had just left Anya's mouth.  
Anya ran her fist up her dick once more before letting it stand proud and free between her legs.  
Taking Clarke by the hand she began to breathe rapidly "Y....Yes Daddy....that sounds...".

Anya brought her hand down and slapped Lexa's dick.  
"GO! Do as Daddy says" she growled.

 

Lexa's whole body jumped. Her dick bounced, hitting her stomach as pre cum dripped from the bulging head.

 

She dragged Clarke behind her towards the bedroom.  
She didn't need to be told again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on Insta: Clexa_Is_Everything_


	4. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy!Anya prompt (Pt.2)

By the time Anya had followed them into the room, Lexa had discarded her clothes and was stood panting at the side of the bed.  
Stalking over to her, Anya took Lexa's still erect length and began to pump her fist up and down it at a achingly slow pace.  
"You woke Daddy up.......I'm going to have to punish you both".

She gave Lexa's dick a sharp tug before letting go. Lowering a hand, she wrapped her fingers around Lexa's wrist, guiding her hand to the bulge threatening to rip through her boxers. 

"Look what you do to daddy" she husked, as she felt Lexa's palm touch her cock through the fabric.

 

Lexa's breath hitched when she felt her palm connect with the solid length in Anya's boxers.  
"Daddy.....you're so hard" she whined, feeling her dick bounce between her legs.

 

Anya looked down to Lexa's twitching dick, droplets of pre cum dripping onto the carpet. She looked over to Clarke, smirking when she saw her chest was rising and falling rapidly.  
She gave Lexa's ass a slap "Go and sit on the bed and watch daddy have some fun".

 

Lexa gulped audibly and her legs somehow carried her to the bed. She sat with her back against the pillows, her dick standing to attention and bouncing against her stomach.  
"Good girl" Anya husked "NO touching!".

 

Anya turned her attention to Clarke and beckoned her over.  
"You're so wet for me, babygirl" she husked as she ran her fingers through Clarke's slick folds.  
She circled her clit, picking up the pace when Clarke let out a whine.  
Laying Clarke down across the bed in front of Lexa, she hiked Clarke's dress up and slipped Clarke's soaked panties down her legs.  
Tossing them behind her, she gripped Clarke's thighs and forced them open, exposing her dripping pink centre.

 

"Oh Baby, you're making such a mess" Anya breathed.  
She dipped her head, letting her tongue pass through Clarke's folds in one long swipe from her entrance to her clit.  
She swirled her tongue around the protruding bud, sucking it into her mouth.  
Moaning into Clarke, she let the vibrations run through her core, holding her in place as she bucked up into her mouth.  
She gave Clarke's pussy one last lick, before sitting up and moving her to the end of the bed across from Lexa.

 

"Open that tight pussy up for daddy" She growled as she pulled her straining cock free from her boxers.  
Gripping Clarke's right thigh, she took her cock in her right hand and lined it up with Clarke's entrance.  
Without warning she snapped her hips forward and buried her whole length inside Clarke.

 

"Fuck....daddy!" Clarke cried out.  
She felt herself being stretched to her limit as Anya sheathed herself inside her. Her balls resting against her skin.  
"P....please daddy.....you're so big, I don't think I can take you" she whined.

 

Anya gripped Clarke's hips and braced herself, ready to begin thrusting.  
"Don't you worry babygirl....I'm going to pound that sweet pussy of yours. Fuck! I'm gonna cum inside you.....fill you up!" She growled.  
She watched Clarke's eyes snap shut and a small whimper escape from her lips before she pulled her cock out of Clarke's tight pussy.  
Letting just the tip rest inside, she dug her nails into Clarke's flesh before snapping her hips forward. She buried her length inside Clarke once again, making her groan beneath her.

 

"Oh FUCK!! OH FUCK!! I'm close, daddy... Fuck me faster" Clarke begged.

 

Anya felt Clarke's walls flutter around her cock. She picked up the pace, snapping her hips and pounding her cock deep into Clarke's pussy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Fuuuuuckk I'm coming" Clarke cried as she clenched around Anya.

 

Anya felt Clarke cum around her cock but didn't ease up.  
She placed Clarke's legs over her shoulders and altered her angle before looking Lexa directly in the eyes and brutally pounding into Clarke once again.

 

"I'm gonna fill her up! I bet you wish I was pounding into you like this....don't you?" She growled at Lexa.  
She felt her balls tighten and her orgasm surge up her shaft as she pounded into Clarke even faster. "Oh fuck babygirl! Daddy's gonna cum so hard in your tight little pussy....Oh fuck.....".  
Her hips stilled and then jerked forward erratically, shooting her seed deep inside Clarke.  
"UGH! FUCK....SHIT....YES BABYGIRL!" She groaned as she rocked into Clarke, milking the last drops of cum from her pulsing cock.

 

Clarke arched off the bed as Anya pounded into her harder.  
She felt Anya begin to pulse inside her and felt the rush of cum filling her up.  
"OH GOD...OH GOD....YES....OHFUCKYES!" She screamed.  
A bright light flashed before her eyes and ringing filled her ears before everything went black.

 

Anya watched the euphoria wash over Clarke's face before she blacked out.  
She gently slipped her softening cock from Clarke's warmth and lowered her legs from where they rested on her shoulders.  
She moved Clarke further back onto the bed and quickly pulled a blanket over her.

 

"It's your turn now, babygirl. Come and clean daddy's cock".  
She looked up from Clarke and found Lexa passed out, her hand grasping her softening length and snoring lightly.

 

"Fuck this shit" she groaned.  
She gently and carefully slipped her arms around Lexa, pulling her down so she was more comfortable and took her dick out of her hand.

She moved over to the drawers to get another blanket and covered Lexa with it. 

"Rest" she whispered as she placed a kiss to Lexa's head, stroking her thumb across her cheek.

 

She was definitely going to bring this up when they both woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> *Accepting prompts*
> 
> Back on Insta: Clexa_is_everything_


	5. Things that go bump in the night Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting this into 2 parts because you've all waited long enough. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***Trigger Warning***  
> Rough/Forced sex
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THIS SORT OF THING!
> 
> Complainers, Turn back now!

Clarke had gone to bed at a reasonable time for once. 10pm to be exact.  
She didn't know why, but something had roused her from her slumber. Maybe it was the fact Lexa and Anya had gone to visit a friend, leaving a cold, empty space in the bed beside her.  
She didn't know.

 

Turning over in bed, she reached for her phone to check the time. 12:05am.  
She sighed, placing the phone back on the bedside table and flopping down onto her back, closing her eyes.

*THUMP*

Clarke's eyes shot open. Was she just hearing things?

*CLINK*

NOPE! She wasn't hearing things.  
She heard the shuffling of footsteps coming up the hallway towards her room and her eyes widened in panic.

 

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" she whispered, feeling her heart start to beat out of her chest.  
Jumping up, she quickly fell to the floor and slipped under the bed.  
The door handle clicked and the door slowly creaked open.

 

Clarke tried to calm her breathing, tried not to make a noise to alert the intruder to her hiding place.  
She saw a pair of combat boots appear in the open doorway and felt her body begin to tremble.

 

The owner of the boots entered the bedroom and made their way over to Clarke's side of the bed. Clarke followed the boots until they came to a halt right next to the bedside table. She held her breath, hearing them pick up her phone and unlock it.

The footsteps retreated to the door and she let out a small breath of relief.  
She had though, failed to notice the second pair of combat boots enter the room while she was so caught up watching the first intruder.

 

A rough hand tightened around her upper arm, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Another hand gripped her hair, pulling her from under the bed.  
She let out a small scream, but was quickly silenced by a piece of cloth being shoved into her open mouth.  
The hand around her upper arm tightened once again, enough to bruise. She received a sharp yank to her blonde locks, making tears pool in her eyes.

 

She looked towards the door to see a tall figure clad in black combat gear, their face hidden by a balaclava.  
She whimpered and blinked away tears as the intruder holding her pushed her to her knees.

 

When her bare knees hit the cold wooden floor, the intruder in the doorway stepped forward and unbuckled their belt. Clarke began to panic and then the intruder spoke.

 

"Hello, Princess. You're going to enjoy every second of this.....Shall we make a little movie?"

 

Clarke's eye's widened in sheer terror as the intruder waggled Clarke's phone, unzipped their pants and stepped towards her.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

HI guys.  
So, many of you may know that I stopped updating as I had a surgery back in November 2016. I said I would start writing again but loads of things happened.  
Up until recently, my surgery incisions kept opening up and getting infections. I had another surgery in August this year to correct this and everything seems ok so far.

Earlier this year, my aunt was diagnosed with 2 types of cancer. At the end of March she was found in her home having suffered from a stroke and sadly passed away in hospital at the end of April.  
Also, for the last month, myself, my mum and my aunt (who I live with) have been looking after our elderly cousin.  
He had a fall in October and then again at the end of November and ended up in hospital. Things went downhill from there and the doctors and nurses didn't know what was wrong until 2 weeks ago.  
He had suffered a stroke and couldn't eat at all or drink for the last 3 weeks of his life. He sadly passed away late on Christmas eve.

I apologise for lack of updates but this is why there haven't been any.

I have A LOAD of chapters lined up AND a load of new fics and I hope to be back with you and up to date in the new year.

Thank you for sticking around.

Ayden.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave feedback and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> *accepting prompts*


End file.
